Fairy Fencer F - Date For Two
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Fairy Fencer F - Truth Or Dare. Darin and Ethel are going out on their first date and both of them want it to be a night to remember and not one to forget. The others have assured that they will not watch over them, but will they keep to their word?


**After a long period, it's back to Fairy Fencer F and a one shot sequel is all I have going, but I'll try to make it as cute as I can since Ethel is my fave. :)**

* * *

Date For Two

It had been three days since the truth or dare game which some of the members could thank Fang for in the first place cause it ended up bringing two people together. Those two are Darin Andrews, the reunited brother of Tiara's and Ethel, the shy girl, yet had the fencer skills of killing a monster in quick succession and with no mercy. When it was revealed that they were going on a date, some of the girls could hardly contain their excitement.

It was the beginning of the evening and Darin was getting dressed up, trying to make himself look good and that Ethel would be impressed.

"To see my brother on a date with an adorable girl." Tiara sighed happily. "I feel like such a proud sister."

"Tiara, you're kind of embarrassing me a little." Darin replied sheepishly. "It's only my first date and I don't wanna mess this up."

She giggled. "I understand, but I am confident that you will have a wonderful time."

"Still, I wonder what Ethel will be wearing." Darin made a final check on his hair. "Cause a bunny hoodie is cute, but I hope to see her face and her hair in all of it's glory."

"Well, you will have to wait and see."

"Anyways, I'm all done." Darin turned around, striking a casual pose with his lightly smart shirt and trousers on display. "How do I look?"

"Like an adorable young man." Tiara commented. "Ethel is in for a surprise, I'm sure."

Darin showed a smile. "Thanks, sister."

"Now let's not waste anymore time, you better go downstairs, Ethel will probably be a while and everyone else would be interested to see you."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, wish me luck..."

"Cui, cui!" Tiara's familiar responded.

Tiara and Cui could only watch as Darin left the room, seeing him dress up reminded her of when she and Fang got together.

* * *

Far across another room, Ethel had just finished dressing up into her outfit for the date. She was going to take a big step for the night, instead of wearing her usual attire with her head covered in her hood she was going to have her hair on show. To put it more accurately, she was going to look completely different and Karin was helping her with the hairstyle as much as she could.

"Hmm..." Ethel sighed.

"What's wrong, Ethel?" Karin asked.

Ethel had a look of concern. "Ethel's...I mean...I'm nervous."

"Awww, that's perfectly normal." Karin went to work on her hair. "I'm sure you'll have fun, that's the most important reason why I gave him my permission to take you out on a date."

Ethel showed a small smile. "Yeah, as long as I have fun."

"So how would you like your hair done?"

"Straight down...with bows please."

Karin had sparkles in her eyes. "Awww, that's such a cute idea. I think Darin will like it a lot."

Ethel could only nod. "I hope so..."

But deep down, Ethel wasn't sure if the date itself will go well. It's true that she enjoyed the two kisses she had with Darin a few days ago, but going on a date was something she had never experienced before and there were some possible events that could ruin their first date.

* * *

Downstairs at the main lobby area of the Inn, Darin had just walked down the stairs and was greeting with a few familiar faces.

"Behold!" Pippin called. "Here comes the man who takes a first step towards greatness."

"It's only a date." Fang frowned. "He's not going on some dangerous quest I could do in my sleep."

Apollonius picked up on his sentence. "Are you sure you want to put that to the test?"

"Woah, seems Apollonius is on guard mode eh?" Galdo asked with a sweat dropping from his head.

"Not really, he's here to ensure that none of us interfere in his date with Ethel." Harley answered. "Anyways Darin, you're looking good and indeed a hit with the ladies."

Darin could only blush. "Well..I try to."

"What the heck you guys?" Fang moaned. "I'm handsome too."

Lola cleared her throat, wanting to have a say on the subject. "Not quite, I'd say you're more...average."

Fang wasn't pleased to hear about it. "Average? Is that all you can say about my looks?"

"Well if you want any tips on how to look better, I could offer you some...for a small fee."

Fang could only look away and sighed, dropping a few coins on the table. "You're dedication to say or do anything for money is nothing short of amazing."

"Hmhmhm, thank you for your patronage." Lola took the money, adding it to her huge sack.

"Ha ha ha! Now now, let us not dampen the mood." Pippin intervened. "This night shall be about Darin and Ethel." He looked at Darin. "You will take great care of her, won't you, m'boy?"

Darin nodded. "Yeah...I will do everything I can with my own two hands to make sure she has the best night."

"Your own two hands?" Galdo smirked. "I wonder about that, ho ho ho."

The fairies soon appeared. "Now now, don't be rude, Galdy-Kins." Marissa gently warned him.

Galdo lost his confidence, hearing her voice. "Y-yeah...sorry, eh..."

"Well, it seems that Darin is ready to become a man." Bahus said. "I hear the restaurant they're going to will have impressive food, but they shan't be as impressive as my cooking."

"Heck yeah, no one cooks better than you, pops." Fang agreed.

"However, the standard of tea that the place provides is of an impressive quality." Soji said.

Tiara and Cui came along downstairs and Tiara went over to Fang, sitting on his lap and putting her arms around him.

Fang grinned. "But at the same time, having Tiara as my love is better than any food I eat."

"Then you better brace yourself for the next meal I'll prepare tomorrow." Bahus declared.

"Oh Fang..." Tiara sighed happily. "...I have something to whisper to you, visit my room later, okay?"

"I'll try to remember, it's for you after all." He planted a kiss on her lips.

Then the moment came, Karin walked down the stairs with a smile. "Everyone, Ethel is ready to go."

Ethel came downstairs and everyone took note of her appearance. Ethel was in a middle-sized dress that had blue shooting stars around her which the bottom half had a deeper shade of blue. The footwear were sparkling heels which she found a little awkward to walk in at first but got used to it. Her hairstyle was also on full display, straight down with little dark blue bows, she was like a princess from a blue world.

Darin's eyes opened wide and gasped slightly. "Wow..."

"Oh my!" Tiara added. "You sure know how to work with dressing her up."

"Well, it's a skill I picked up a long time ago." Karin blushed.

"No need to be modest, she looks beautiful for sure." Harley said before getting an idea. "I wonder if I can borrow a sample so I can study on fairies unique skills."

Karin was already feeling uncomfortable at the thought of it, as were a few other fairies.

Bahus however, had the right mind to snap her out of it. "That right there is exactly why normal people avoid you!"

"Anyways, what do you think of her?" Lola asked Darin.

Darin seemed to be in a trance, looking at Ethel. "She's very...beautiful." He walked over to her and held her hand. "You are a gorgeous princess, I feel like a lucky man to be on a date with you."

Ethel blushed. "Th-thank you...you look lovely too."

"Awww, isn't that nice, eh?" Galdo asked.

"Now you two should get going." Tiara reminded. "And whatever you do, make sure you have a wonderful time."

"Yeah and we definitely won't be following you." Fang added.

Darin was about to jump back. "Wait, what!?"

Ethel gasped and tried to hide her blushed face.

"I'm warning you now." Apollonius was ready to draw his great-sword. "If you dare follow them."

Fang gulped. "Come on, it was a joke!"

"Fang, you're a living joke." Lola remarked.

"All of you...please don't follow us." Darin requested. "I want this to be a date to remember, not a date to forget."

"Yes, please." Ethel added, holding on to his hand.

"It's alright, brother." Tiara assured. "We won't get involved in what you two do on your date, I promise you with all my heart."

Darin smiled. "Thank you...shall we go, Ethel?"

"Kay..." Ethel replied as they left the Inn.

"That was a close one, eh?" Galdo asked. "So who's gonna follow them?"

"I sincerely hope you were joking too." Pippin responded. "This is a journey they must take alone, none of us are allowed to help."

"So Fang, I would like to talk to you privately, right now." Tiara said.

"Sure thing, let's go." Fang replied.

The two got up from the seats and walked upstairs, at least it made things for Apollonius to watch over anyone else who thought of sneaking away.

* * *

Shortly later at a restaurant, Darin and Ethel walked inside and were escorted to a table that was booked in advance, thanks to help from Tiara and surprisingly, it was paid in advance by Lola of all people and fairies alike. The two sat at the table that was for two and for Darin, he got a chance to take a closer look at her face.

"Ethel." He said, holding her hand. "You look more beautiful up close."

Ethel blushed and smiled. "Thank you..." She sighed.

Darin looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I've never been on a date before."

He nodded. "That's alright, because this is my first time too."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I promised you that I take great care of you and that you would have fun."

Ethel began to stop blushing. "You did."

"So don't worry about anything going wrong, I will do everything I can to make this a successful first date."

"Please do..."

"I will..."

The two of them were considering moving in for a quick kiss, but a waiter came along and the two looked at the menu together, making their choices before he left and then their drinks came by, non-alcoholic which was the only sensible option for the two of them.

"Darin...Ethel...I mean, I would like to ask you a few things." She said.

"Okay, feel free to ask me." Darin replied.

"I'm really happy to be on a date with you, but why do you like me more than the other girls?"

"Because you have that aura of mystery and I always get interested in anything to do with that."

"I see, what do you think of my hair?"

Darin smiled, looking into her eyes. "I love it, it's the first time I get to see your hair on show without your hoodie and I'd like to see it often."

She blushed. "Thank you. Karin helped me, she helps me with a lot."

"Yeah, she's been there for you ever since you two met, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I want to let you know that I would like to be another person who will always be there for you, whenever and wherever you are."

"Another person?"

"But on a personal level, I want to be your special one, the one guy you can always rely on for protection, support and most of all, love."

Ethel sighed in relief, any worries she had was gone away and was thinking of Darin more positively, placing her hand on his and locking a grip. The two of them were about to move in for a kiss when suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he spotted something odd outside the opened windows that showed a view of the night sky.

Darin sighed and frowned, thinking that they were being spied on even though Tiara assured him that none of them wouldn't.

"What's wrong?" Ethel asked.

"We're being watched." Darin replied with disappointment. "Listen, I have an idea."

Ethel was curious. "Idea?"

Darin moved his head to her left ear and whispered. "We'll move in for a kiss so that they moved their heads or something closer to the window and when we move in for a second kiss, I'll catch them out and see if they'll fall over, okay?"

She seemed a little confused by it, but she nodded before blushing again. Darin smiled, holding her hand again and he moved his head towards hers until their lips were about to touch. The gap was filled as their lips came into contact before locking in a soft and delicate kiss. In the far corner of Darin's eye, it was working and they moved in for a second kiss when...

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, pointing at the heads popping from outside and some of them tripped.

"Hmhm." Ethel let out a slight giggle. "That was...fun."

"Glad you liked it...alright you peepers, come on out."

The suspects showed themselves, shockingly, it wasn't any of the people or fairies they knew. Instead, it was a few hoodlums they didn't know, however there were a few employees who caught sight of them and the minor issue was dealt with once a city guard came by. Darin and Ethel resumed their date afterwards when the meals arrived.

Once they were done and got into an interesting conversation over many issues, Ethel began to yawn a little and Darin looked at the night sky.

"Hmm, it is getting a little late, wanna go back?" He asked.

"Kay...keep me safe as always." She replied.

"I will...those lookers won't follow us since that guard took care of them."

The two left the restaurant but not before Darin left a bit of extra change as tip for the staff as if to compliment for the standard of the food. As hey walked slowly back to the Inn, the two stood outside the door and Daring took a deep breath.

"Ethel, I had the most wonderful time with you." He said. "Do you think we can be in a relationship?"

"Darin, I had the best time too." She replied. "Yes...I would love to be together."

That was all he needed to hear, they wrapped each other in an embrace before locking in a more romantic kiss. They soon pulled out and went inside the Inn, the main area was quiet as if everyone else had gone to their rooms. Darin and Ethel walked upstairs and they had to part to their rooms.

"Okay, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." He said. "But let's wait for the right time to let everyone else know, I don't wanna rush things."

"Kay, I would like us to wait too, thank you." She replied.

The two shared one more kiss until they went into their rooms, for Darin, despite the minor concerns, it was a successful date and one he wouldn't forget. For Ethel, she loved the date, perhaps a little more than she originally thought. All she could think of was sleeping and dreaming of her now official boyfriend.

THE END

* * *

 **Well, there you have it...hope you guys liked the sequel, even though I ended up making it longer than planned. :P**


End file.
